matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Wounded Warrior
* (20% chance)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 20 (max 400) (60 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Vietnam War-themed|cost = 265 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a dark-colored standard Vietnam War-style assault rifle with a top handle bar, rigid stock, 20-round magazine and a long hand guard. Strategy It deals devastating damage, low capacity, high fire rate, mobility and no-compromise accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Despite being an endgame weapon, its caveat is low ammo despite dealing devastating damage. Pair this weapon with a Backup weapon for best results. *Use the Turbocharger module combination and toggle it to watch the sparks fly for your ammo! *It is good for finishing weakened enemies. *Find for ammo pickups since it does not hold much ammo. *It can be used for targeting Jetpack users if experienced enough. *Keep your shots count since it does not hold too much ammo. *While its accuracy is quite high, it is recommended to burst-shot since its capacity is low. *Use the Turbo Charger module so as to allow more rounds to be fired until the effect wears off. *You have to ready yourself with a separate high-capacity weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Have a backup (e.g. Desert Eagle) weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Its critical damage feature provides you 20% chance to deal intensive damage to users. *Use this up to medium ranges since it does not have a scope. *Pair this with an Upgraded Magazine module for more better reload speed. Counters *Pick off its users in long ranges. Be aware of experienced users though, since they can kill you regardless of the range.. *Area damage can easily distract its users. *Jump around to waste the user's ammo. *Avoid staying still since it is easy for its users, even in long ranges, to snipe you if you do so. *Avoid its shots, since there are chances of critical damage, and that you will be low on HP if used correctly. *Keep out of its users' sight if you are vulnerable. *Have a one-shot kill or more efficient weapon with you, in case skilled players can use this in long ranges. *Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. *Attack its users from, behind. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It was the standard-issue weapon for soldiers of the Armed Forces of United Blocks during the Vietnam War. *It is based from the real-world M16 Rifle. *Without elemental modules and an effect of critical damage, it takes 5 headshots to kill a dummy in Polygon. *It is one of the Primary weapons with low ammo count. *It shares the same appearance of the base version of the Combat Rifle, but with modified handguard and a short magazine. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Critical Damage Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Epic